Toa of Twelve (The Gate)
The''' Toa of Twelve', formerly the Toa Savia, are a Toa Team and the top generals of the Metru Nui army in The Gate. The name change occured after the Toa Savia went on an expedition into the Gate itself, and fused with the spirits of the Toa Nuva, granting the Savia all the knowledge and power of those legendary Toa. The Toa of Twelve are currently MIA after being captured on Chronark Nui. Individuals Rellaj Ever since he was a Matoran, '''Rellaj' has practiced in the art of swordsmanship, and upon receiving his Toa Stone, he was given the Blade of Kings, said to be descended down from a Toa called Lesovikk, who defeated the legendary beast known by the Matoran storytellers as Karzahni. It was melted down and remade, to better fit its new master, and ever since, Rellaj has never lost a duel. He taught himself how to control Fire, and after many years of hard practice has mastered to an extent where he can, by using heat, create enough friction in the air to make a concentrated lighting bolt, which is an incredibly hard technique to learn. He was promoted to First General during the Metru Nui Civil War, and it was his decision for the other five Toa Savia to band together and end the War once and for all, bring Metru Nui under one banner and ending all conflict. He was then elected temporary leader of Metru Nui, until a better one was seen fit. When Makuta announced war on Metru Nui, a mere 50 years after the Civil War had ended, Rellaj wasted no time. He quickly reactivated the old Mata Nui Shield Generator, and device that created an enormous, invisible energy shield around Kini Nui. It prevented anyone who was less powerful than the one who started the machine up to walk through the shield. Therefore, the average soldier could not simply walk through. A highly experienced warrior would have to walk through, and there are security guards stationed on all sides of the shield to prevent this. Rellaj was the General during the Metru Nui Civil War, so command of the entire city came naturally. He has no difficulty commanding troops and using his mastery of the sword to get information from the enemy. He has seen war, and he does not enjoy it, but he will raise the sword when duty calls. Rellaj will learn that it will require all his skill to come through this war alive. And to win it, more than lives must be lost. Ihlah As a Matoran, Ihlah was raised to think that Ga-Matoran were only good as healers on the battle field. She forsaken the old traditions, and looked long and wide for a teacher of the blade. After living in the desert for many years in hard training, she finally came back to Metru Nui with skill to match Rellaj with a sword and shield. After being given her Toa Stone, she quickly became a Swordsmaster of the broad sword, and even became a tutor for new recruits. She does not fear . If she were to die, it wouldn't be anywhere but the field of battle, interlocked in battle with a fierce of enemy. She refuses to be forgotten to history like past Toa of Water. She has a friendly rivalry with Rellaj. When Rellaj asked her to help to join Metru Nui under one banner, she gladly accepted, knowing her name would be marked in history for the deed. Her strong will and determination will be vital in the war to come, and her skills will be the bane of many on the battlefield. Although practiced in the art of healing and Rahi care, Ihlah has forced herself to be one of the top swordsmen of the entire Metru Nui army. Her skills with a blade are only rivaled by Rellaj. Urapun Urapun is a strange fellow. He is incredibly lax around his friends, and easily finds humor in the darkest of moments. He is incredibly easy to get along with, and deeply cares for those close to him. However, in battle, it is almost as if an alter-ego takes over. He becomes extremely serious during battle, and his precision and perfection at what he is doing can sometimes be astounding. On moment he can be throwing a Rahkshi through a wall, another, he could be making joke about the weather. His skill in combat promoted him to Lieutenant in the Civil War, and was personally asked to aid Toa Rellaj in its end. After that point, Urapun became close friends with the other four selected Toa. As a Matoran, he was taught how to defend himself with nothing but his hands and feet. His hand-to-hand combat skills are unmatched on Metru Nui. His blade skills aren't too shabby either. He is also a skilled mechanic. Ugnok As a Matoran, Ugnok served Rellaj in the Civil war. It is rumored he came to a close-to-death experience on the battlefield, and he claimed he saw his destiny in a vision. Since that day, he has sworn a oath of silence and determination until his destiny is fulfilled. No one but the Great Spirit and he know what that means. Upon becoming a Toa, he practiced in the arts of the ninja and become a ferocious force to be reckoned with. He can seemingly glide into a room silently, and easily take out a enemy without him or her noticing a thing. After being accepted into the Toa Savia's group, he volunteered to take any dangerous missions he could. He is a strong follower of Rellaj, and will do almost anything he is told to do, although you don't want to get him angry. Iikwek Iikwek is Rellaj's best friend, and both have fought together in past battles. Iikwek is a celebrated tactician and bowman, who can notch off an arrow faster than you can say "Toa". He is currently the mastermind behind the tactical movements of the Mata Nui forces, directing each battalion to where they are needed most on the battle field. Iikwek is also the creator of a technique so powerful, that only he can pull it off, and makes him invaluable to the team. If he ever runs out of arrows on the battlefield, he will simply stomp on the ground, forcing up a shaft of stone, which he then quickly shapes into a arrow. He fits it in the bow, fires, and then controls it like a missile through the air to ensure direct hit. He can even control more than one at a time. This skill has saved many on the battlefields. Orotam No one knows how Orotam blinded his left eye, but his thirst for revenge has never quite been quenched, although the ones who were responsible are long dead. He is immune to almost any type of temperature, and an excellent tracker. His mad skills with a chain and flail are almost frightening, and he is the victim of a disease called blood-lust, which is when, when angered enough on the battlefield, he can go into fits of rage and destroy anything in his path. Although he is still a friend to the others, he must be constantly checked of his anger level. Orotam is a ferocious fighter and tracker. Trivia Most of the Toa of Twelve's names are the names of the Toa Inika/Mahri spelled backwards. The only exception if Iikwek, whose name is "Kewkii" spelled backwards. Category:Toa (The Gate)